


Some Beauty

by conceptofzero



Category: BioShock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always a lighthouse. There’s always a city. But there’s not always a man. </p>
<p>Jackie Wynand's discovers the hard way that her mind isn't entirely her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Beauty

Jackie’s holed up in a vent eating pep bars when her radio goes off. She finishes cramming her current bar into her mouth, chewing as she waits to see who it is. Can’t be Tenenbaum, she hasn’t rescued any Little Sisters lately. 

“Where have you holed up, sister? I can’t spot you on any of the cameras.” That’s Atlas. Oh good. She hasn’t heard from him for a while now. Jackie washes down the pep bar with a little stale coffee as he prompts her for an answer. “You reading me?”

“Yeah. I’m in a vent.” She radios back, scooting close to the opening and sticking her arm out, waving a little. Jackie’s not quite willing to come all the way out, not when she’s nursing a few wounds here and she knows there’s a spider splicer in the next room. “I got cornered, found a med kit in here, some food. Give me a few minutes. Be out soon.” 

“That’s fine love, take your time.” Jackie pauses, giving the radio a look. That’s a new one. She’s gotten used to sister, though sometimes the way he says it brings to mind nuns rather than comrades. Love, on the other hand, seems more like a pet name. 

Jackie’s never had a pet name before and she’s not sure how she feels about it. She wolfs down another pep bar and finishes off the coffee, getting her items all loaded and sorted before slipping out of the vent and heading off to deal with that spider splicer, camera at the ready to get a snap of that hook-flinging jerk. 

“Wait a moment there love.” Atlas says and Jack comes to a stop. Even though she can hear the splicer singing hymns in the next room, she finds herself very attentive to what Atlas is saying. “You seem to be slowing down. Are you feeling tired?”

“No. Just had three peps and a coffee. Got lots of energy.” She radios back, her voice soft to keep from drawing any attention. Jackie edges towards the exit, raising the camera. “Two secs.” 

She ducks into the room, jerking it up and snapping a shot of the splicer as it clatters towards her. He shrieks, throwing hooks and she ducks and rolls to the side, filling a palm with fire and nailing him with the first throw. The splicer falls with a shriek and before he can spring away again, she’s got her machine gun out and filling him full of lead. The loud rattle of the gun dulls her hearing a little but when it comes to an end, she knows for sure there’s nothing left to hear but the dripping of water.

Jackie loots the corpse, taking $10 and an autohack off of him. Nice. While she’s reloading, the radio hisses back on. “Well that’s good to hear sister, but you’ll want to be careful. You never know when you’ll find yourself counting sheep.” 

Odd thing to say and she opens her mouth to tell him as much when she feels all the energy drain out of her. Jackie’s knees almost go out on her and she ends up leaning against a wall just to stay upright, feeling like somebody’s tied weights to every part of her. All she can think about is sleeping even though she knows this a dangerous place to do it. 

“Go on sister, it’s alright. I’ll take care of you.” That’s the last thing she hears before she slides down the wall and onto the floor, curling up in a ball. She knows she shouldn’t sleep here and she knows she should be much more worried than she is right now. But all she can focus on is shutting her eyes and falling asleep, right beside the corpse of the splicer. 

She wakes up in a dark room, lying on a cot. Jackie goes from prone to upright in half a second, on the defensive as soon as she’s aware of how vulnerable she is. Her weapons are gone, and so’s the radio. There’s still EVE in her system though and she calls up a flame, lifting her hand to try figure out where she is. 

Jackie doesn’t recognize this place. It’s easy to get turned around in Rapture but she feels certain that she’s never been here before. She attempts to estimate how long she’s been in here. While Jackie feels surprisingly well rested, like she’s been sleeping for weeks, though the blood on her sweater is still a little wet and sticky so she can’t have been out more than two, maybe three hours. She puts that aside and glances around at the rest of the room. 

It looks like somebody’s been living in here for at least a few weeks, if not a few months. Not good. Whoever found her might be outside then, waiting for her to wake up. Jackie looks over the room in case there are any weapons, but all she finds are papers and a few spare changes of clothes for a man, and finally a door. It doesn’t seem to be locked and she extinguishes the flame before she opens it, not wanting to alert who’s on the other side. It opens easily and she crouches, silently slipping out. 

This room isn’t much bigger. There are plenty of TVs in here, all stacked up on top of each other, and as she watches, she can see the picture changing, switching between cameras. The garbage here and there makes it clear that the same somebody who’s been living in the other room has been here too. There’s a half-finished tin of corned beef sitting on the control console, right beside some stale looking bread. 

There’s papers too and she steps forward, bringing her hand close to them so she can read them. They’re financial records for Fontaine Futuristics and a dozen other names she doesn’t recognize. Somebody’s been pouring over them, making notes in a funny sort of scribble. She leans in closer to read them, going still when she hears someone step on the grating behind her, not nearly as silently as they mean to. 

Jackie whirls around, ready to light up whoever’s there. It’s not a splicer, just a large man with dark hair and a crooked nose. He’s got both hands up in a hold-your-fire gesture, and before he speaks, she knows exactly who he is - the only person in this place who wouldn’t kill her when he came across her body, aside from Tenenbaum. 

“Would you kindly not use your plasmids in here? I don’t need you setting everything on fire.” Atlas says, but his voice is different. Jackie’s almost embarrassed to realize that’s because she’s hearing him in the flesh, and not through the static of a radio. She snaps her hand shut and lets the flames die away. He steps toward her, lowering his hands. “I wasn’t sure how much longer you’d be asleep. How do you feel?”

“Fine.” She feels wary letting anyone so near her, but this is Atlas. He’s been helping her since her bathysphere docked. “Where are we?”

“Somewhere safe. I won’t bore you with the details. Go on, sit down love.” He gestures to a chair and she feels the tension slip out of her, replaced by relief that she’s here with Atlas instead of somebody else. Jackie sits and Atlas sits across from her. Even like this, he looms a bit over her. She’s not a short woman by any means, but she feels short next to him. Still, she feels very calm with him sitting across from her. He’s the only person in this place who isn’t planning on hurting her. “Is that your blood?” 

“No.” She touches the damp stain. Her sweater will never be the same. Too bad. She really liked this one. Jackie glances towards the TVs. There’s still work to do, little girls to save, and Andrew Ryan to murder for what he did. Her mouth pulls into a line as she remembers that Atlas lost his wife and son less than a day ago. “Sorry, about your family. I tried to get to them.” 

He ducks his head a little, seemingly at a loss for words. Atlas reaches out and sets a hand on her knee, squeezing it slightly. It makes her feel a little uncomfortable. “I know...I know. You tried. Don’t think I don’t appreciate that. Moria and… and Patrick… we always knew it was a long shot out of this place. I just never thought that I’d be left alive without ‘em.” 

Atlas’ hand is very warm. She presses her thighs a little closer together, even though she knows her skirt’s long enough to hide anything. Jackie isn’t sure how to ask him to remove his hand politely. He’s in mourning, she doesn’t want to make it worse for him. But. She has to say something. “Atlas-” 

“But… at least you’re alive love. At least I’m not alone.” His head comes up and the look he gives her makes her feel a little like a teenager again. He’s so handsome… she hadn’t noticed that before. Jackie feels her cheeks flush a little. “Sorry for interrupting. What were you saying?”

“I was going to ask-” She pauses. Jackie’s not sure why she wanted him to remove his hand from her knee. It’s so nice having it there. What was she thinking? She clears her throat instead. “Um. I forget. Sorry.” 

“No apologies sister, I’m sure it’ll come back to you.” His fingers rub against her skirt. It’s very distracting. Jackie has a hard time forcing herself focus on the conversation. “So tell me, now that there’s no one listening in on us, is there somebody waiting for you on the surface? Your family, a husband-?”

“Family. Mom and dad, cousins in England. No husband. No… anything.” She settles on. Focus, she tries to tell herself. Focus. There’s a job to do. She can’t get flustered about this... “I need health, EVE, then I can head out, take on Ryan, get us out of here.” 

“And you will, once I’m certain you won’t pull that fainting act when you’re trying to break into Rapture Central Control. Ryan’s smart enough to know that killing you brings you back in the Vita Chambers, so he’ll find some other nasty way of stopping you without stopping your heart.” He’s right, though she still finds herself doubtful that anything could stop her at this point. After all, she made it out of Fort Frolic without becoming another of Cohen’s plaster stage pieces, and nothing she’s seen yet has been more terrifying than that. Atlas gives her a squeeze, tugging her out of her thoughts. “I’m not letting you leave until I’m sure you’re ready to face him.” 

“I’m ready.” No hesitation on her part, at least not out loud anyway. Jackie squirms a little in her chair. She feels safe here, but she also feels on edge, like something’s not right and if she could just figure out what was wrong, she could stop it now. “Atlas, I feel fine.” 

He gives her a look that makes it clear he doesn’t believe her. “You’re staying here for another hour or two, then we’ll hit Ryan hard. Let him think you’ve gone and died, then we’ll hit him harder than before. But until then, we should do something about your clothes. Speaking as kindly as I can love, but you’re a right mess. I think I’ve got something to fit you… maybe one of Moria’s dresses.” 

“You don’t have to. I’m fine in this.” She says and it’s true. Yes it’s a bit grosser than it was when she boarded the plane but it’s held up pretty well. No rips or tears, just an assortment of stains. He just pats her knee and rises, walking into the bedroom she came out of. Jackie frowns to herself. The last thing she wants to wear is a dead woman’s dress, even if it is from that woman’s husband. Is this his way of dealing with grief? 

She’s itching to get back out there. If she’s honest with herself, this is the most alive she’s ever felt. There’s something about this place that she almost likes. Before the plane crashed, she would have never imagined herself to be the kind of woman who could swing a wrench hard enough to cave in somebody’s skull, much less the kind of woman who would enjoy it. What would her mother think if she saw Jackie now? What would anybody think if they knew that after years of mediocrity, she’d found something she was truly good at: killing people. 

“Jackie, here we are. This should be around your size.” Atlas offers the dress to her. It’s nice, if a little old-fashioned. That’s not really a surprise when she thinks about it. It’s not as if the poor would have access to any current fashions, not down here anyway. “Do you need any help getting out of your things? Moria always needed a hand with the zipper.”

“No, I’m good.” She takes the dress. Jackie gives him a grateful nod, even if she doesn’t really want this, and steps into the bedroom to change. He’s turned the light on in here, and she can actually see what it’s like. Lived in seems to be the best word for it. The cot doesn’t look terribly comfortable but after seeing the rest of what Rapture has to offer, she imagine it’s like heaven. There’s also a chest she hadn’t noticed before, right underneath the bed. Jackie quickly peeks in it and finds her weapons there, breathing a sigh of relief. Good, she was wondering where they got to. 

There’s no point in digging anything out just yet, not while she’s got clothes to switch out of. She works her sweater over her head, dropping it on the floor. Jackie didn’t realize how wet it was until she hears it smack heavily on the floor and feels the chill on her shoulders. A dress might not be enough to keep warm down here. Maybe if she can, she’ll rinse her sweater and wear it out instead. Jackie starts on her skirt, and much to her irritation, she finds her zipper’s stuck.

Great. Just wonderful. She looks at the dress, debating about just putting it on over top the skirt. But it’s a little too short for that and Atlas will ask. She tries wiggling her zipper and tries fussing with it by pulling it up as high as she can go and then trying to slowly work it down. Nothing. 

“Does it fit you, love?” Atlas asks, his voice near. He must be just on the other side of the door. Part of her is tempted to open the door and… well. Jackie’s really not sure what she wants. Her cheeks burn a little at the thought of him seeing her like this. Not all of the heat in her face is embarrassment. She needs to pull herself together. Jackie’s not some love-struck fourteen year old. And that man out there just lost a wife. 

She presses her lips together and manages to give him an answer. “My zipper’s stuck. Give me a moment.” There, simple and to the point. 

While she’s wiggling harder, the door opens and she quickly jumps back, throwing an arm over her chest. Atlas pops his head in and holds a hand up in that calm-down gesture, same as what he gave her before. “Easy now, it’s alright. Begging your pardon darling, but you’re not the first woman I’ve seen in her underwear. There wasn’t much room for privacy during our little failure at a revolution. What’s stuck?” 

She doesn’t drop her arm. Maybe Atlas is used to this but she certainly isn’t. “My skirt zipper. I’m fine.” 

“I’ve seen you hack security cams in less than fifteen seconds. If you were fine, you’d already be out of there.” He steps in, steps closer to her, and Jacke has to fight to stay still. It gets worse when he drop to one knee, puts a hand on her zipper and gives it a try. “They get sticky down here, something to do with all the humidity, or maybe the pressure of the depths. Hard to tell. I never gave it much thought. Turn a little, will you?” 

She turns. He fights with the zipper, but it refuses to bow even to Atlas. Jackie looks everywhere that he isn’t, trying hard to stay composed and unaffected. “Forget it. I’ll stay in this.” 

“Just let me worry about this one, love.” He flips the side of her skirt up. Jackie feels strangely comfortable with this, even though part of her mind knows she should be angry with him. All she feels is just a comforting sense of calm, and an inappropriate amount of arousal as his rough hands rest on her skin momentarily. He follows the zipper path, trying to work on it from the bottom as well. “So, no man in your life. That’s a shame. You’re such a pretty girl. Who do you take after, your mother or your father?” 

“I. Don’t really know.” She’s never thought about that before. Jackie tries to, though all she can really think about is the way Atlas is so close to her. The answer doesn’t really matter. He doesn’t know her parents, he never will. “I take after dad.” 

That makes him laugh a little, a brief chuckle that’s almost a little unnerving. “Ah… Patrick took more after his mother than me. I had hoped we’d have another when this all ended, maybe a little girl with my eyes.” There’s an ugly sound and he gets the zipper to finally cooperate, letting her skirt drop to the ground. Atlas looks up at her, setting a few fingers on her garters and stroking them. “Now then… be a good girl and tell me when’s the last time someone touched you.” 

“Never.” She says, blinking a little at her answer. That’s… no, that’s. Why did she say that? Why did she say that to him? That’s not true. If he means what she thinks he means, then she’s no rube. Jackie had a boyfriend when she was sixteen and they did plenty of things-

She staggers a little to the side as memories flash quickly through her head - the barn, the boy, the smell of fresh hay. Atlas gets his arms around her waist to keep her upright, his face very close to her stomach. Jackie feels her insides twist a little, scared and also excited. He’s so warm. It’s cold down here and he’s so warm. “Jackie…” 

He’s looking up at her with those bright eyes of his. She needs to leave. Jackie needs to get dressed and grab her things from under the bed and go. But she stays and he touches her, slowly leaning his head in and pressing his mouth against the curve of her stomach. No amount of self control could possibly stop her from sucking in air at the heat of his mouth. 

“We can’t. We can’t do this.” Jackie sets a hand on his head to push him away. He’s strong and he isn’t easily moved, and his mouth feels good against her flesh. Still, she gives him another push, making it clear that he’s going too far. “Atlas. Please.” 

“Jackie.” He murmurs that against her skin. His hands squeeze her and play with her garters, brushing against the edge of her panties. She doesn’t want this to feel good. It would be easier to force him away if it didn’t feel so nice to have someone touch her without trying to hurt her. “Love, love, love, sit on the cot, let me make you feel good.” 

Jackie bites her lip as she feels lust swell inside of her. She wants to. Jackie wants to lay on the bed so badly. She wants to kiss him. And she wants him to let go of her. She wants to put on her sweater and her skirt and to march out the door. Forget about the health kits and the EVE, she’ll find the money she needs to buy them somewhere. She should go.

Instead, she sits on the cot, like he asked. He unsnaps her garters and her stockings start to sag a little. Atlas dips his fingers inside of the nylon and starts to tug them down to her knees, leaning in to kiss each of her bare thighs. His mouth felt good on her belly but it feels even better against her legs. “That’s a good girl. Nice and calm.” 

Yes. She’s a very good girl. Jackie blinks at the thought, but it comes back twice as hard. She’s a very good girl. Atlas is going to reward her. He’s going to make her feel good. Good girls- _gather look out mr b are you as good as my daddy mister_

Atlas puts his mouth between her thighs and kisses her through her panties. She moans, one hand flying up to cover her mouth. It feels so good. He’s barely touching her and all she can think about is wanting more. Atlas chuckles lightly, nuzzling her sex. “Oh sister, if you liked that, just you wait.” 

He presses his tongue against her underwear, licking her. Jackie keeps the hand over her mouth, trying hard to muffle the sounds she’s making. She feels hot and like her skin is too tight and when his fingers push her panties to the side, she grabs hold of his head, her fingers gripping his hair. “Atlas, please-” 

“I’ve got you. Don’t you worry about nothing.” His voice is soft, almost tender. She shivers when his tongue touches her bare flesh and pushes inside of her. This isn’t anything like how it was before. It’s. Different. More vivid. Too intense. She squirms and gasps against her palm, Atlas’ tongue tracing along her insides. When he reaches her clit, she feels like all her blood is split between her face and groin, both burning white-hot. “Let me hear those sounds. There’s nobody here but you and me.” 

Jackie doesn’t drop her hand, not right away, not even as he begins to lick her again. She squirms where she sits, especially when those calloused hands rub against her thigh and her vulva. He eats her out and she fights the urge to just let out noises. She’s always been a quiet woman, even in bed, and it’s embarrassing how noisy she is right now. Her fingers tug hard on his hair but he doesn’t stop, pressing his mouth over her clit and sucking on it. That gets a startled groan out of her, one that isn’t muffled by her hand, and that sound gets her another hard suck. 

She couldn’t keep quiet after that, not even if she wanted to. Atlas eats her out, each suck and lick wrenching desperate, greedy sounds out of her. She hadn’t thought of this while she was out there. There had been no time to think about anything, except maybe what it would be like to give Atlas a kiss, when they met to shake hands at the end of all this. This isn’t the kind of kiss she was thinking about. Now this is all she can focus on; the heat of his mouth and those rough hands digging into her skin. 

The sounds get quick and desperate and all she can do it hold on as her body seems to just lock up on her. Her orgasm rips through her, feeling so good it almost hurts, and she throws her head back as she cries out. Jackie nearly falls apart, pulsing again and again and holding desperately onto Atlas. What feels nearly as good as coming is Atlas when he praises her and she feels like she could come again, just listening to his words. “Ah, look at you go, love. You did so well.” 

She doesn’t even notice him rising up to kiss her, her body still wound tight as brings their mouths together. His lips are chapped but the kiss is so nice, so sweet after everything she’s been through. Atlas tastes like her and her cheeks burn. His mouth’s open and she opens hers too, welcoming him in. 

When they break apart, she watches him slide his thumbs under his suspenders and slide them off his shoulders. There’s a bulge in the front of his trousers and she knows that’s because of her. Reality hits her again, cutting through the fog of pleasure that’s kept her from thinking too deeply the past few minutes. This is all so fast. Too fast.

Atlas is unbuttoning his shirt and she’s sitting on his bed with sagging stockings and wearing her least-fancy underwear. As he gets his shirt open, she has to speak and stop him, before things go any further. “Atlas. Wait. I’m- I. Need a moment.” 

“Shhhh, it’s alright love. Take a breath, calm yourself down. Nothing to worry about.” He opens his shirt and bares his chest. She can’t look away from him. Atlas is so pale and broad and slightly hairy. Jackie can see all his old scars, and some of them match the new scars on her body. He shucks his shirt and then he kisses her again. This time, while they’re kissing, she feels him set his hands on her back and work on undoing her bra.

Jackie barely knows her own mind when he gets it unhooked and helps her slide it off. She wants to cover her breasts. They’re not much to look at but Atlas doesn’t seem to mind at all. He kisses her way down her chest, his mouth latching onto the nearest nipple. It’s enough to make her moan a little, shocked at how nice this feels. It’s still too fast though. She needs to breathe, to stop and think about all of this. 

“On your back.” Atlas says, mouth still pressed against her breast. She doesn’t get a break. Instead, his hands run down her sides and those calloused fingers dip under the elastic of her panties. He tugs them down as far as they can go while she’s still sitting. Jackie hasn’t moved at all, not sure if she even wants to lie down. When she doesn’t move, he picks her up slightly, taking away her balance. She has to turn with him then, or risk falling off the cot entirely. While her hips are up, he tugs her underwear down.

All she’s wearing are her stockings and those aren’t nearly enough clothes. His face rubs against her breasts and she pushes him away. Atlas goes and she’s left lying on the cot, struggling to sit up. “Wait. Wait.” 

“Shhhh, don’t you worry. I’m just getting my tit for tat. Didn’t I make you feel good?” The way he speaks makes her feel uneasy, hearing those words in a voice she trusted with her life. Atlas sets a hand on the fly of his pants and the sound of his zipper going down makes her press her thighs tight together. “It’s fine love, it’s fine. I’ll treat you well.” 

“Don’t call me love.” However good it felt at first, it’s starting to make her feel anxious and sick now. Being called sister was better than that. She struggles to sit up, to pull her legs to her chest, to curl in on herself so she’s not so exposed. Her face has been burning since he took off her skirt and she feels the blood flush south as he pushes his pants down and she sees his cock. Jackie’s not a shy girl but she look away all the same, her thoughts fuzzy and conflicting. “Atlas, stop. Put it away.” 

Atlas pauses, stopping as he steps out of his pants. There’s a moment when Jackie thinks maybe he’s finally listening to her, and her eyes dart down to the floor where her sweater is. She makes a move to get it, but he’s in her way, his hands resting on her knees. “Jackie, be a good girl and tell me the truth. Did you like it when I kissed you down there?” 

“Yes. It was good.” She says, struggling with the words coming out of her mouth. Her thoughts are all jumbled. She can barely think straight. “I-I. Liked it.” 

“I liked it too, Jackie.” He rubs a hand along her thighs, his fingers resting lightly at the top of her sex. “Have you ever been with a man before?” 

“No. No, I. No one before.” That’s not true. She knows it’s not true. There was Donald when she was sixteen, Donald who had loved her and then died. Though… when she thinks about him now, the memories seem to be… wrong. More like something from a book than real. She tries to tell him this but all that comes out is, “Never, until this.” 

“So you’re scared then. It’s alright love, I’ll make it nice.” Another conflicting wave of lust and anxiety, and before she can sort it out in her head, Atlas sets a hand on the back of her neck and kisses her again. Her arms wrap around his shoulders and she leans into his mouth. She just wants to kiss him, nothing else until she can think clearly again. 

His rough hands gently push her down until she’s lying on the cot, and it squeaks as he climbs on it with her. Then he’s on top of her and all she can smell is him. He sets a hand on her knees and tries to push them apart, but they stay tight. Atlas gives them another push, a little harder than the last, but they don’t budge. Jackie knows she should open them but they stay together. She feels… relieved. Atlas doesn’t. “Are you still afraid? Were you lying to me? I don’t believe a good girl like you would do that. Do you want me?” 

“I want you. I want to be touched.” She can’t lie to him any more than she can lie to herself. Part of her wants nothing more than to feel him inside of her. But her legs stay tight together. Jackie’s trying so hard to think straight but her thoughts keep sing-songing, rhymes she can’t remember ever hearing before running through her head. Good girls behave but she’s not behaving right now. 

Atlas seems irritated, an ugly look coming over his face. Jackie fights through the cacophony in her head, trying to remember why she wants him to touch her so badly. This isn’t her Atlas, the one on the radio who looked out for her. And if it is him, then it’s a him she doesn’t want. Then the look is gone and his hands slide down to her thighs. Atlas leans in as far as he can, speaking softly to her. “Spread your thighs for me, would you kindly?”

He doesn’t even have to push. She parts her legs for him, and then she’s lying open and waiting for him. Deep in her mind, a part of Jackie screams with fear. The rest of her waits there quietly, like a good girl (good girl good girl good girl it echoes in her head like a wail caught in a well). Atlas slides his right hand down to her center and presses two fingers inside. All she can do is bite her cheeks to try stop the moan that bubbles out of her mouth. 

“There we are love, just what I thought. Part of you is fighting this, but the rest of you knows what it really wants, don’t it?” He presses himself against her, and then he’s inside of her. Even though she’s wet from his touches, it still hurts. It hurts like the first time (but it’s not it can’t be the first time, she remembers her first time) and she groans with pain, her head dug into the thin mattress. Atlas puts his weight on her and he reaches up to run a hand across her forehead, brushing lightly through her hair. “Ahhh, that’s it. Been a long time for me. You feel just like heaven right now.” 

He starts to rock into her. Jackie just lays there, feeling like she’s drowning in her thoughts. Atlas kisses her mouth and cheeks, and his hands grope at her and his cock thrusts into her again and again, keeping her thighs wide. It’s not hurting anymore, not like before. Now it feels good. That’s the worst part. He’s inside of her and it feels good. 

Her body is reacting to him, even if she isn’t. Jackie tightens around him, her thighs holding onto his hips. Her nipples are hard and she’s breathing fast, though not as fast as he is. Atlas looks at her and he’s handsome, his hair curling a little on his forehead like a question mark. His hands are on her body and he brushes her face, gently pinching a cheek. “Good girl, you want me to fuck you faster?” 

“Yes. Please.” Good girl. Love. Good girl. Love. Would you kindly? She feels his hips speed up, feels his fingers dig into her flesh as he ruts against her. His cock twitches inside of her now and then and all she can do is squeeze and writhe under him. The words keep cluttering up her head. Why does he keep saying them? Why does she keep telling him things even she doesn’t know? Her brain just buzzes with the one common denominator. “Atlas. Atlas. Atlas.” 

“Jackie, Jackie, Jackie.” He teases, a smile on his face. She watches his body and the way his muscles flex with each thrust into her. Jackie’s not sure she could push him off of her, even if she wanted to, and right now she can’t even make herself put her thighs together. Her groin burns with heat and she’s worried she might burst into flames if this keeps up. But. He asked her not to use her plasmids. And she hasn’t. He asked her kindly. He is always asking her kindly. Atlas can’t hear her thoughts and all he does is touch her breasts, pawing at them while the rest of him is busy fucking her. His voice sounds a little different when he talks, coarse and rough, like all the sweetness in him has run out. “That’s it kid. Just like that.” 

She moans, feeling her body start to tense again. Every part of her feels sensitive and hyper-aware. He grips her hips and side, fucking Jackie so hard that the springs in the cot’s mattress dig into her back. She wants this to be over so she can think, so she can figure out why she’s letting him do this to her. Jackie’s fought off Big Daddies but she can’t even make herself think about zapping him hard enough to get him to stop. If she could just figure out why-

Atlas thrusts down hard and she makes a strangled sound as she comes for a second time. His fingers dig into her flesh as she arches up, body rigid as she feels that overwhelming sense of pleasure jolt straight through her. When she collapses, her legs are trembling hard and her world’s been reduced down to the constant hard pulse in her sex that makes her whimper again and again. “Good girl,” He whispers to her, his mouth pressing kisses along her neck and shoulders, “That’s my Jackie. Ah Christ, you’re squeezing me kid. Keep it up and I’ll be coming too.” 

She lies on the mattress. Her mind feels clear, even if her body is still twitching somewhat. The truth’s there, she knows it is, she just has to grasp it. There’s something about the words he keeps saying to her. She feels the urge to do things. Is it the ADAM doing that to her? Did he know when he told her to slip the needle in her veins that with enough of it, she’d do exactly as he commanded? Jackie’s not sure, but it seems the most likely. Her eyes fix up on Atlas as he fucks her, holding onto her tight enough to leave bruises. He’s hurting her and he doesn’t seem to notice or care. She wishes he weren’t handsome. It would be so much easier to hate him if she didn’t want to like him. 

Jackie watches him fall apart, his face twisting up and his strokes inside of her becoming desperate and erratic. He grunts hard and she gasps with shock as she feels him come inside her. She shudders hard, wanting to shove him off. But she doesn’t and her thighs stay open as he pumps her full of cum. Disgusting. Atlas collapses on top of her, kissing her roughly and muttering against her. “Ah Jackie… love, we’re going to make him pay. Tell him, when you see him. Tell him about this. Let ‘em get a good look at you, would you kindly, before you crush his skull.” 

“Of course.” She says softly. Command words. The urge to do as he says rises inside of her. He’s been playing her from the start. Now he’s still playing her for the fool, just in a different way. 

Atlas pulls out of her and she feels empty, a little hollow after that. There’s something leaking out of her and she doesn’t dare look. He does, and he tsks to himself. “You’re making a mess. Close your thighs.” 

She closes them. He gets off the bed and she sits up. Her stockings hang low around her calves, ready to slip off if she takes more than a few steps. Jackie watches him stretch. Her mind is very quiet. She has her orders and she knows what she needs to do. The part of her that is horrified by what just happened has gone silent. 

“Don’t go moving about, love, I’ll find you something to clean yourself up with. Ryan won’t be going anywhere, not while he thinks he’s won. And won’t that be a nasty surprise for him?” Atlas keeps talking. He doesn’t notice as she gets to her feet and opens the container below the bed. She feels raw between her thighs and her legs wobble a little, like a newborn calf. When he turns toward her, she hangs her hand behind her back. “Go on now Jackie, be a good girl and sit yourself down.” 

She doesn’t, even though she feels a part of her twinge. Jackie can’t sit down yet. She needs him to see her first. It’s important that he sees her. Her fingers squeeze tight. Jackie takes a deep breath to calm herself. “Atlas... come back. Please.” 

“Feeling anxious are you?” His eyes sweep up and down her, like she’s a prize pig at the fair and all he can think about is how good she’ll be to butcher. “I’m here sister, I haven’t gone anywhere. What’s the matter? Feeling cold?” 

Jackie nods as he closes the distance between them, stepping in close. He smells a little like her. Which means she smells a little like him. He sets a hand in her hair and strokes it, curling it between his fingers, before pulling her towards his mouth. That’s when she smashes the wrench down on his skull. 

The blow’s not quite on target, but it hits hard and stumbles him. His hand tightens in her hair, yanking hard, and when he looks at her, his eyes are furious. His voice is wrong, that same coarse voice that came out of him when he was hurting her. “Code Ye-”

This swing smashes into his jaw, breaking it. He wrenches her head to the side, maybe trying to break her neck, but he’s just a man, not a splicer or a big daddy or anything really dangerous. Atlas is a man and his skull caves in just like anyone else’s. She swings until his grip loosens on her hair, and then she keeps swinging until there’s nothing left of his face. Her skin’s covered in blood and specks of brain, but she doesn’t feel any dirtier than she felt when he was coming inside of her. 

Jackie’s glad he never specified whose skull she needed to crush. If she’d been forced to walk out of here with him still alive and talking to her over the radio, she would have gone mad. 

With the order followed, the rest of it rushes into her head again and she grits her teeth, feeling her thoughts jumble. She follows the only order she had left and she sits on the cot, waiting for the noise in her brain to subside. It takes a long time, longer than she’d like it to. 

Jackie knows she’s in shock. She’s not calm, she’s numb, and there’s going to come a point when she won’t be numb anymore. But right now, numb is good. Numb will help her get out of this place. She makes a list in her head of things she has to do and orders them. Shower first. Clean clothes next (and she won’t wear that dress, she refuses to). Answers, if there are any here. Then get out. 

There’s a shower and though the water’s freezing cold, it’s fresh and that’s at least one kindness in an otherwise cruel day. Clothing proves to be somewhat difficult. Though Jackie’s able to wash her sweater out, her skirt refuses to zip up. Atlas’ pants are the only other thing besides the dress, so she wears those instead, cutting a new notch in the belt to help them stay on her. She takes his boots too, and anything else she can find. 

Jackie doesn’t just take from the vast stocks of supplies she finds in the pantry. She takes the papers has lying everywhere, and every single audio diary she can dig up. There’s got to be something of value in here. Andrew Ryan is no friend of hers, but right now she’s got no friends and an enemy she knows is better than the enemy she didn’t see coming. Maybe when he finds out what she did to Atlas, and what she’s carrying, he’ll cut her a deal, get her out of here and up to the surface.

Maybe he can explain why Atlas wanted Ryan to take a good, long look at her before she told him she’d been raped. Maybe he knows why her head still buzzes when she thinks too hard about those phrases he said over and over again. Or maybe not. At this point, Jackie just wants to get out of this place anyway she can. She wants to go home. 

Jackie heads back out into Rapture, wearing her clean sweater and her second-hand clothes, all of her items strapped to her back. Soon as she’s past the door, she feels her veins light up again and fire fill her palm. She also hears Splicers, chattering inanely to each other a few rooms away. 

Good. She needs something to take her mind off of what just happened, and they’re exactly what she needs right now. Jackie heads their way, her radio blissfully silent.


End file.
